When The Fireworks End
by lightistoosexyforyou
Summary: In the high school AU Nezumi and Shion are destined to meet once again in this life. Shion a smart student yet nearly friendless gets a encounter with Nezumi a popular male at the last day of school and also time to celebrate new years. What will happen on this night of fireworks? Will Shion and Nezumi share their once special bond?


Shion sat in his seat taking notes until the class had ended and it was lunch time he looked out the window a gentle sigh escaping past his thin lips before he was interrupted by Safu.

"Hey Shion you busy today?" she questioned. In response Shion shook his head and stuttered

"N...No Safu I'm not,"

"Great!" exclaimed Safu "Let's go out together Shion, you know for the holiday since you are free!"

Shion shyly nodded his head in response "S..Sure" he replied just as someone off in the corner of his eye had caught his attention. Nezumi, _what is he doing here? This is nowhere near his class... _ thought Shion. After a while of staying silent and Safu leaving after realizing Shion wouldn't respond to her anymore. Shion saw Nezumi walking towards him. The male shifted in his chair uncomfortably _maybe he's looking for someone._ He thought and closed his eyes, but opened them when someone placed their hand on his desk. He then opened his eyes to only greet Nezumi "H...Hello is there something you need?" he said his voice shaking slightly

"Shion would you like to go to watch the fireworks with me and the group?" Nezumi stared at Shion with his cold grey eyes

"Oh I'd love to" replied Shion his voice shaking. He couldn't say no to Nezumi. He was scared he might beat him up.

"Meet at the park near the beach at 9" replied Nezumi before walking away. After Nezumi left Safu ran over

"What just happened?" she questioned excitement trembling in her voice

"Safu I'm sorry, but I'm going to spend today with Nezumi and his friends" he mumbled guiltily "please forgive me!"

Safu stared at Shion "oh, I guess it's fine. You do need a change of setting, but if they harass you come and tell me! I'll get them!"

Shion nodded his head timidly

_Should I even go?_

-At 9-

Shion looked around the park. No one was there. The male sighed softly him walking around in the dark with a flashlight. The gentle wind blew at his hair "I guess they tricked me.." he said sadly before he could walk out the park his mouth was covered and he was dragged in the bushes. Shion felt scared so he kick and flailed, but was soon let go to hear Nezumi's laughing voice.

"Heh, you actually got scared." he said amused as he walked out with Shion. Shion looked at Nezumi his face slightly red

"Nezumi where are the others?" he questioned trying to sheath his embarrassment.

"Oh, my friends? I didn't invite any. I wanted to be alone with you. you see people say you don't lack anything, but I think you do."

Shion glared at Nezumi "tell me what is it that I lack." he demanded in a tiny yet strong voice

"not telling~" teased Nezumi as he ran to the beach him holding tightly onto Shion's hand him dragging the other along. Shion on the other hand gasped in shock and tried his best to keep up with the other. Nezumi stopped once they were at the middle of the beach and Nezumi had forced Shion to sit down with him. Nezumi checked his watch and smiled softly "Shion the fireworks are going to start soon" Shion looked at Nezumi with soft eyes

"Nezumi you just wanted to watch the fireworks with me this time? We could do this next year you know." he chuckled softly. Nezumi didn't respond and watched as the fireworks slowly lit the sky. After a while of silence the male spoke "you know my parents are getting a divorce. I will have to move away with my mother so I just wanted to spend my last day with you." he sighed softly "that must sound very silly to you"

Shion looked over at Nezumi him feeling guilty once again. "I'm sorry" he said gently. Nezumi looked over at Shion

"It's okay" he said with a soothing reply and then quickly dragged the other into the sea with him. Shion being shocked shouted loudly "Nezumi you could drown us! I can't swim!" Nezumi chuckled softly "I promise you next year I'll be there for you! It's a promise!" Shion smiled in joy, but suddenly froze to feel a pair of soft lips pressed against his own

"Eh?" was all that came out of Shion's mouth after a while he came to a realization and blushed darkly "Nezumi don't play me like that!" he said embarrassed. Nezumi chuckled softly

"Shion I love you" Nezumi said this in a serious tone "I'm not joking" Shion smiled softly and listened to the gentle waves

"I love you too" _and like that me and Nezumi disappeared into that cold yet warm night_

-Beginning of New Semester-

_That is the promise that he made before he disappeared just like the fireworks did_

"Nezumi left our school!?" shouted Shion in shock at his classmates news

"It was decided before the summer holidays"

"He said not to tell anyone"

"He's sorry he didn't tell you in advance, but best wishes"

"And with that homeroom is now over"

Shion started to cry shaking words leaving his mouth "Even though you said we'd be together next year as well..."

_When I try to open my eyes, my eyelids burn with the afterimage of those fireworks..._

_And on the other side of my eyelids is you and your smiling face._

_Even with the changing seasons that summertime miracle is vividly engraved... in my memories._

_On that summer's night, I finally understood "what I lack" is actually nothing, when i am with you._

_What is the thing that I am lacking?_

_The answer to that is simple_

_It is that I have, ignorantly and unconsciously fallen for you._

"Nezumi!" "Nezumi!" "I like you!" "I love you!"

_I will not run away anymore._

_With these feelings._

_With you, let us have a brilliant summer._


End file.
